


Commitment Issues

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 他们都没对对方说过我爱你，直到他们差点死了。





	Commitment Issues

 

arthur说不清他们是怎么在一起的。

可能是因为身体的契合，可能是因为植梦之后他们名声大噪，任何一个队伍都会想要两个能搞定如此复杂任务的优秀盗梦者。

当某一天他收到新的任务邀请，题目上明晃晃地写着他和eames的名字的时候，arthur才意识到他们都住在一起很久了。

他们没有真正意义上的家，优秀的盗梦者总是四处闯荡，因为这个灰色的产业会带来的巨大财富，如影随形的追捕和甩不掉的暗杀。每一个存活的盗梦者的第一笔财富绝对是用来投资各地房产或者说是安全屋。

除了赌徒和骗子，eames会借此先捞上一笔再说。

邮件诚挚地邀请他们，他们，前哨和伪装者去参加这个收入可观的案子。

“eames，你收到新的任务邮件了吗？”arthur的语气如此平淡就和他询问早餐吃什么，威胁eames把衣服挂好和叫eames不要再和路人的狗玩耍一样。

“啥？”eames嘴巴里塞着一块饼干，手上是arthur的硬装收藏版小说。

“让我看看，我的手机呢？”他把书本倒扣过来丢在茶渍和碎屑的茶几上面。

arthur耐心地等，在这些时间里他足够读完粗略的任务细节。

“啊哈。”eames的声音从地板上传来“我们昨天把它踢到沙发底下去了。darling，这都得感谢你。”

arthur的脑海里因此把昨天沙发上的发生的事儿重播了一遍，他发觉自己可悲地感同身受。

“没有，我什么都没收到。”

“好吧。”他干巴巴地回应。

看来有至少大半个盗梦圈都知道他们在一起了。

“怎么？我们又有新的资金来源了？”

eames重新把他脏兮兮的脚翘上前哨洁白的布面沙发。

arthur沉默，他盯着伪装者的脚丫，乱糟糟的茶几和他心爱的书本才想起来生气。

 

eames喜欢摩纳哥。

赌城，美食，海滩，白天里近似蒙巴萨的太阳。更棒的是他还有一笔新的赌博资金在手上。

eames摩拳擦掌手指尖把玩他的红筹码，发觉前哨萎靡不振地揣着兜。

“我们应该打个赌，darling。”

arthur在这个瞬间眯起了眼睛，他的手指在裤兜里磨裟红骰子的动作让eames知道他来了兴趣。

“看谁赚的更多？如何？”

“不出千。”arthur盯着他。

eames知道他勾起了arthur的求胜欲，就单单在赌博上赢过伪装者这件事就能让前哨高兴。

“不数牌。”eames也眯起眼睛。

他们互相审视了一阵，完全不信任对方的说法。

“我发誓如果我出千就从此不举。”

“好的。”

arthur头也不回地走向赌桌。

“我还没说赌注呢？mon amour？”

eames在他身后微笑近乎大喊道。反正最终的结果不过就是他用让前哨乐意的方式把他操上高潮，伪装者什么都没输掉。

“我赢了。”

他们比对支票上的零，arthur翘起嘴角眼睛里闪着光。

“当然了。而且我还很确定你没数牌呢，darling。”

伪装者真的单方面坚持着自己的誓言，而他一看到不远处的前哨飘忽不定的眼神，偶尔揣进兜里拨弄他图腾的手，还有他因为eames的奚落无辜地撇起八字眉的样子。他就知道前哨肯定作弊了。

“我可没发誓，你知道。所以我还是赢了。”

arthur满足地微笑，像任何一个因为一点甜头就高兴的小孩。

“好吧。那你准备好去我们的总统套房了吗？”

“我们的…我们的什么？”arthur倒吸了一口凉气“别告诉我你定了那个贵的要死的顶楼套房。”

“我们的总统套房。”eames一字一句地说，微笑着甩了甩他零没那么多的支票。

这就是为什么他字面上输给了arthur，但是理论上赢了他。而arthur开心，eames没输，也没不举，arthur之后在他们的总统套房领教到了这个。

以及摩纳哥的夜景让他想在蒙特卡洛山顶上买套新房子。

这是双赢。

 

arthur很难说他从什么时候开始有这种感觉。

时而的，就像块石头堵在胸口，或者一团猫毛卡在喉咙里。他想说点什么，可是口唇干涩，喉咙痒痒，但是说不出口，而且他根本不知道自己想说什么。

“美式咖啡，没糖没奶。amore mio，你根本不知道在这有多难找。”

eames颤颤巍巍地端着两个咖啡杯朝他走过来，一杯略高，另一杯是加了大半杯奶的卡布奇诺。

“我讨厌——”

“我知道，我知道，浓缩咖啡让你胃疼。”

eames会意地把那杯黑了吧唧的咖啡推到前哨面前，然后开始坐下来玩命地往他那杯里面加小包的蔗糖。

又来了，这种感觉，arthur舔舔干涩的下唇吮吸了一小口加了水的浓缩咖啡。

“啊哈。”eames盯着人来人往的老桥，像是发现了什么好玩的东西。

“怎么？”

他总是很享受待在佛罗伦萨的时光，阳光很暖又不灼人，建筑物优美又古朴，而且那总有很多游客和艺术品供伪装者分神。

“每一次，我都想嘲笑意大利的小偷你知道吗？偷窃应当是门艺术，而不是不礼貌的碰撞，猥琐的摩擦，偷偷藏在衣服下面的手掌。”

“就像你做的一样？eames先生？我可看不出有什么区别。”

“这就是毫无证据的指控了。darling。”

“当真？”arthur懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼“我可记得第一次你把手贴上来的时候是为了什么。”

“那是因为——”eames的笑容忽然从张扬的调情滑到尴尬然后是局促不安，他的表情变化的太快，arthur一时间都弄不明白他是怎么做到的，又不明白是因为什么。

前哨挑眉，等着伪装者圆滑这个被他自己弄得有点微妙的气氛。

“为什么我们不，”eames清清喉咙，几乎是贴在arthur耳朵旁边低吟。

“为什么我们不回家，然后我好让你知道一下是为了什么呢？”

arthur盯了他一会。

他们在佛罗伦萨的家是eames的房产。内部装饰奢华夸张到了一定的地步，arthur很讨厌。eames总是神秘声称他墙壁上的油画都是真迹，arthur很讨厌。而且这里的墙壁太薄，arthur也很讨厌。

然后他起身了，只有那张柔软的大床他还算的上喜欢。

 

不太熟悉eames的人都会认为伪装者是个不甘于寂寞的花花公子，eames放任流言如此并且丝毫不在意事实的真相。

真相就是他的确不寂寞很久，他并不是个花花公子，也不急于求成。

他等了前哨几年才把他拐上床，又花了几年才摸清他有几所安全屋，然后在他们共同的案子里准时敲响他的门。然后在接下来的一年里迅速把自己晋升为arthur的厨师兼室友。

“arthur——darling——”

eames在楼上大声呼喊前哨的名字。洛杉矶的家大的有些可怕，让伪装者思忖是不是前哨把赚来的一大半钱都花在了这间房子上。

arthur才不理他，eames只能光着脚找到坐在花园里在阳光下读书的前哨。他依着门框欣赏他一会，直到他忍受不了他的目光。

“你需要什么？eames。”

前哨摘下他的黑框眼镜瞪着他，eames从搬进来才发现他戴眼镜。

“我的粉衬衫去哪了？你知道，就是我最喜欢穿的那件？”

arthur眯起眼睛做出一个厌恶的表情，然后他想了一会。

“应该在蒙巴萨。”他非常认真“因为我们的上一个任务在挪威，你根本没法穿那玩意。”

“那，”eames点点头，前哨的记忆力总是那么可靠“我那件紫色竖纹的衬衫呢？”

“伦敦。”arthur又带回眼镜看起书来“你把它从巴黎带到伦敦，因为你说那玩意的颜色更适合伦敦的天气。”

eames眼睁睁地看着他翻了个白眼。

“姜黄色？”eames抱起手发现了一个非常有意思的游戏。

“蒙巴萨。根本分不开。”

“绿色西装外套？”

“楼上。哦不。”arthur好像终于意识到自己错了，他抬起头来看着eames邪邪地笑了一下“我把它扔了。”

“见鬼。arthur！那是我最喜欢的一件外套！”eames大叫。

“还有，你必须停下称呼我的衣服为那玩意儿了！”

“那些玩意儿。”arthur吐了吐舌头微笑，eames的怒气就全部消散了。

“好吧，它就在楼上，大概在衣柜角落里，谁叫你从来不叠——”

eames走过去用一个吻中断了他的话。

伪装者无可救药地发现，这一年他缓慢地把自己的东西一点点搬进这些房子。他也记得arthur的衬衫领带西装外套都分别在他的哪个家里，而这些都是他自己造成的，他把前哨的东西一点点偷偷藏在他的房子里。

 

前哨对复杂棘手的案子并没有什么特别的规避，相反，他也很喜欢这种肾上腺素充斥身体，全靠反应速度拯救场面，肯定会有受伤流血的案子。

不过他愿意接这些案子大部分时间都是在eames搬进来之前，因为他们俩个在此之后几乎算是被迫绑定了。又由于eames有点夸张的不安全感，他们之后接的很多活都是安全稳定又有丰厚报酬的任务。

但是一旦轮到这案子里有ariadne的牵扯，并且是他接到ariadne半乞求的电话，eames也没法说动他的心意。

“你是不是？”eames狐疑地盯着他，神色古怪极了。

“怎么？你想说什么？”arthur收拾他的行李，并且把eames的花衬衫扔出他的箱子。

“不，没什么。”

他站直了瞪着他，像尊雕像。

“好吧，”eames干巴巴地在原地左右踱步“你是不是对ariadne——”

“什么？eames，说。”arthur抱起了手臂。

eames在这些年越发地古怪，他有时候很开心地和他讲话，然后忽然地停下就不说了，让前哨只能猜测。他有时候寡言少语，总是沉默地盯着他的侧脸，在他以为他不知道的时候。这让arthur有点忍无可忍。

“你喜欢ariadne？”他发誓他从没见过伪装者这么无措这么羞愧。

“是啊。我喜欢ariadne。”

“哦。”eames发出一个极度沮丧的泄气声。“好吧。”

“你不喜欢ari？每个人都喜欢她。她成长的这么快，她是我见过最有天赋的盗梦者。”

“哦。那我也喜欢ari。“eamse的语气完全不同了。

“就是该死的雏鸟情节。eames。就像cobb和我。”arthur无奈地微笑，那种感觉又来了，现在变得强烈地几乎让他晕眩。

“好吧。我接受这个，meine geliebte。”eames无耻地笑，走过去把手放在他皮带上。

“操，eames。”arthur象征性地拉住伪装者的手，不轻不重“我们今晚必须飞到慕尼黑。”

“我知道，我这不是在帮你吗？”eames慢条斯理地抽出他别再腰袢里的皮带。

“你瞧，这条皮带我们必须带是不是？”金属的锁扣发出咔哒的声响，eames拽住它使劲一拉就把整条皮带都抽了出来，他把它丢进前哨收拾了一半的箱子。

“还有，”他解开他的裤扣，拉下拉锁，让光滑的蚕丝西装裤一下子就滑落到地上”还有这条裤子我们也必须得带是不是？“

arthur懒洋洋地笑，eames总是用这种有点可爱的小把戏哄骗他上床，而前哨还算喜欢。

反正慕尼黑的家里还有eames不少乱七八糟的花衬衫，和arthur自己的三件套，即使他不收拾箱子，到那里也有他们喜欢的衣服穿，所以前哨只要带好电脑pasiv和伪装者就够了。

 

和里约热内卢沾上边的案子绝对没什么好事。伪装者咬紧牙关把油门踩到底。

回头，等他们逃完命，等他们成功到达安全屋，不，等他成功劫持到一个医生给arthur做手术，该死的，他绝对要把里约的房子卖掉，然后再也不回到这里。

“操！老天！为什么你还接这种该死的案子！”eames怒吼。

“eames，冷静点。”前哨捂着自己被鲜血浸湿的腹部，他脸色苍白地靠在副驾驶上，额头上是细密的汗珠，呼吸短而急促。

“就因为cobb是不是？为什么他要接这天杀的案子？操，操！”

“右转！eames！右！冷静点！我们在逃命，吵架可以等会再说！”

arthur记得清里约所有奇诡的小路，他基本上就是个活地图。eames沉默下来，面目全是愤怒的低气压，但他依旧按着arthur忍着痛楚的指引甩掉了后面的追兵。

“你最好指给我一个医生的家。”

“我没事，算不上什么致命伤。”但他看上去几乎快要昏过去了。

“放屁，arthur，你会流血致死。”

eames分出神来看了一眼前哨，他苍白的脸，被血液浸湿的衬衫。arthur伸出手去按住他把在变速杆上的手，车厢里忽然充斥着不熟悉的沉默。

“你就不能说点什么吗？”arthur问。

“你想让我说什么？”eames恶狠狠地问。

“什么都行。”

“我不会说的。arthur。”他转过头瞪着前哨“最起码不是现在。”

“为什么？”

他们从没这么认真地谈论过这个问题，每一次，当eames意识到，他总是会用性爱遮盖这种欲望，而arthur，他好像从来就没想说过。

“因为我不想说。这不是个他妈的好时机，好吗？”eames的声音少见地颤抖。

“可是我说过了。”arthur说，他露出一个苍白的笑容，eames用余光捕捉到。

“什么？什么时候？”

“差不多同样的情况，在——伊斯坦布尔。”前哨回忆。“你胸口中了一枪。你知道，比我的情况坏多了。所以你可能根本没听见，至少在这之后你的反应是这么告诉我的。”

“你说了什么？”eames放慢了车速，拐进一个高级住宅区停在一间房子门口。

然后他安静地看着arthur的双眼。

“我爱你。”他眨了眨眼睛，巧克力色湿润又甜蜜。

eames一点都不惊讶，至少他看上去是的，就像他说的一样这不是个好时机。他靠过去吻了一下前哨冰凉的额头。

“好的。等我一会。”他咕哝，然后下了车去敲门。

过了一会，他打开了arthur那侧的车门，前哨看上去有点愤怒和怨恨。

“meu amor，好消息是你能清醒地听到我说这句话了。”

伪装者笑的过于骄傲自满，他带回一个干着半违法生意的执证医生，家里也有足够的血液用来输血。

“操你的，eames。”

arthur生气地大叫，他就是不喜欢输而已，尤其是输给eames。

他还输了两次。

 

“arthur——”

在里约的家，eames最终还是没把这个房子卖掉，但是他坚持地和arthur说，这里以后只能用来度假。

“操，eames，你指望我走过去找你吗？”

arthur躺在床上，腹部绕了一圈圈的绷带，疼痛让他变得更加毛躁。

“你说错了。”

伪装者出现在门口，他微笑着靠在门框上。

“关于什么？”

前哨从受伤到现在都一直明显地生着闷气，他一点也不想和他说话，就因为到现在，eames也没和他说他早该说的话。

“关于我的粉衬衫。它在这呢。“

eames走近了一点让arthur看他心爱的粉衬衫，arthur皱起眉头。

“不，这根本不是同一件。”

“哦——对，你究竟是怎么—”eames震惊“没关系，反正这不重要。”

“你到底想说什么？”arthur瞪着他“我等着呢。”

他是在等eames告白还是他在等eames解释没人能说清。

“你知道我最喜欢的颜色是什么吗？”

“老天，eames。我知道你最喜欢巴黎你公寓楼下的轻乳酪蛋糕，蒙巴萨你破房子旁边那家破餐馆里的藏红花米饭，伦敦离你别墅不远小茶馆的红茶——”arthur倒吸了一口冷气，伤口的疼痛是真实的，而这些他知道不是调查出的事实让他头疼“你是不是故意在你喜欢的吃的周围买的房子？”

“差不多。但是——”eames试图辩解，但是arthur抢着说话，在吵架这件事上他就是不能让过伪装者。

“我当然他妈的知道你喜欢粉红色，而且这让你娘炮极了。”

eames大笑，他舔了舔嘴唇，他的嘴巴也是粉红色的，他躺倒在气哼哼的前哨旁边。

“那你知道我为什么喜欢粉红色吗？”

“不想知道。”前哨咬牙切齿忍耐疼痛和eames还是补上一句“我就知道你心情很好的时候会穿粉色。所以你心情很好是吗？因为我挨了一枪？”

“哦不，当然不是了，darling。”eames暧昧地用他的食指关节摩擦arthur的手背“因为你可终于坦白了。”

“作为回报，我也得坦白。我知道你出生在洛杉矶，所以我们在洛杉矶的家才那么大。你就是因为米兰那唯一一家卖美式咖啡的咖啡厅，所以才在贵的要死的教堂旁边买房子。还有巴黎，我们的另外一个家，你后来总是不回去，我想我们可以卖掉它了是不是？”

eames没说出来，arthur也懂，那间房子里实在有太多不好的回忆了。

“你在试图把我们的财产混为一谈吗？”arthur组织词语以防止气氛变得太忧郁。

“不是的。arthur。”eames的语气真挚沉稳“我在试图告诉你，那些房子也是我的家，我也不介意把我的房产证上都写上你的名字。“

arthur沉默，大概又被那团已知的猫毛卡住了，于是eames继续自言自语。

“我以后每天都想穿粉色，因为你说你爱我。”

“棒极了，那我可以把你其他的衣服都扔了。”咄咄逼人是前哨自我保护的方式，还是他隐蔽自己害羞的方式，后者只有伪装者知道。

“好呀。如果你能忍受我每天都穿得像princess bubblegum一样。”

arthur的反应是古怪地看了他一眼。

“你知道，就是——，或者像小马宝莉里的pinkie pie。”eames现在一点也不想和前哨解释动画片。

“我觉得你会更像派大星。”arthur隐忍地笑了一下。

“好的。虽然我也热爱和你吵架，darling，但是现在不是说这个的时候。”

“我以为这是我们处理这种时刻的正常方式，eames。或者我们保持沉默。”arthur意味深长地转过头看着eames。

eames果真沉默了，但是他的眸子深情又闪亮。最好的是沉默只是暂时的。

“我知道。但是我想我们有别的方法来处理这个时刻了不是吗？”

前哨的隐形猫毛，伪装者的花哨外语爱称。

“我爱你，arthur。”eames滑开一个微笑。

“而且我以后再也不会停下说爱你。”

arthur用一种难以言喻的方式看着他，或是瞪着他，但是eames也没错过他心满意足的那一小下愉悦的眼神。

“je t'aime, mon amour.”

“ich liebe dich, meine geliebte.”

“闭嘴，eames，你太吵了。我知道你会说半个地球的语言，或者至少只会说我爱你这一句。”

前哨笑着捂住了伪装者的嘴，但是eames还在坚持地说话，尽管支支吾吾地混成一团arthur也知道他在说什么。

“I love you, my love.”


End file.
